


Unorthodox

by inmirrormere



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rivalry, Trans Hatake Kakashi, no the author is not cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmirrormere/pseuds/inmirrormere
Summary: Is it a good idea to challenge your rival to a test of ~endurance~?(this is a re-upload, please read the notes)





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> I'd already uploaded this fic once, but took it down. I got two very angry anonymous comments about how I was obviously cis and shouldn't even be writing about non-cis or trans characters and that i was being transphobic. For the record, I am not cis, but i am very new to the way i identify and still very unsure of my labels/pronouns/how i present myself/etc. i am not out to anybody except a few select people online and i dont feel very comfortable slapping my labels on something. I get that people are wary of trans-fic written by cis people, but i simply didnt know what to put on there. I was incredibly embarrassed because I thought i had done an immense disservice to trans people in the fandom and immediately deleted the fic.  
> But now i've spent a few hours mulling over it and decided to re-upload, this time specifically stating i wasn't cis. Maybe my experiences differ greatly from yours, maybe i am doing something wrong in this fic, but instead of making assumptions and accusations, can you instead please tell me what it is i should be doing differently? i still dont know what about it convinced two people that i was cishet. (i don't even know if many people disagreed with the fic, it was only two comments and in a very short time, so it might have been just one person, but as i said, i'm still very new and unsure so i thought "well, before i hurt more people, i'd better delete". it didnt even have that many hits when i deleted it, so i doubt many people have read it.)  
> I've never written naruto fic before and just wanted to write a dumb silly little fic about a character i tend to fixate on. this wasnt supposed to be deep, i didnt want to write a fic portraying all the characteristics of the trans community. it was supposed to help ME figure shit out and i thought "if i've already written this, why not publish it. the fandom is lacking in the 'sex challenge' trope that basically offers itself up for that pairing anyways". if you're hurt or otherwise put off by this you can tell me why, but please keep in mind that my experiences may be different from yours. please dont write stuff like "you're obviously cis" when you arent 100% sure. because that was something that hurt me. again, i dont actually know what it is that was wrong about the fic, because neither of them explained it. (the original had one really nice comment by a trans person, too, and i didnt thank them for it before i deleted. i shouldnt ignore that between all this, but as so often, the negative overshadows the positive). so i'll reupload this fic and see how it goes this time. PLEASE, if you dislike something about the fic and think something is damaging PLEASE tell me what it is, so i at least know this time.
> 
> this fic uses 'clit' to describe kakashi's genitalia and includes vaginal fingering, but i did warn about that the last time i uploaded, too. english also isnt my mothertongue. i think i'm pretty fluent, but there might be a language barrier.  
> yeah, so anyways here's the fic (and its probably shorter than these notes)

"You know-" Kakashi started only to be interrupted by a shudder wracking through his body. He tried to take a few deep breaths and started again with a strain in his voice. "You know, this challenge really isn't all that fair, is it? What with- haahhhh... What with me being able to have multiple-"

Gai looked up from between Kakashi's legs and the look in his eyes made Kakashi pause. Gai sucked one more time before raising his head. He smacked his lips, quite unnecessarily dirty as Kakashi found, and grinned. "May I remind you, my dearest rival" and Kakashi really shouldn't have a reaction to being called that in bed "that this challenge was your idea? You should have thought about this... disadvantage before you proposed this as a test of our abilities."

Instead of waiting for Kakashi to come up with a witty response he went right back to his task. He spread Kakashi's legs, which he had sneakily tried to close, back apart and spent a few moments just looking Kakashi over.

Anyone else doing this would have made Kakashi incredibly uncomfortable and he would have never allowed it, but as always Gai seemed to be the exception to the rule. Kakashi began to squirm slightly, both because of embarrassment and anticipation, which Gai took as his cue to continue. He lowered his head back down to the wet folds and licked all the way from his hole to his sensitive nub.

Kakashi's arms buckled and he fell on his back.

Gai kept at it for a few minutes, swirling his tongue all over, circling the top and occasionally spearing into the fluttering entrance. Every suck on his clit sent Kakashi into spasms.

Gai stopped with another smack of his lips and sighed.

"I would really prefer to take my time with you, rival." One of his big fingers carefully entered him. "But that's not the goal of this challenge, is it? Quantity over quality this time, right?"

What Gai was playfully trying to allude to was the objective of their ongoing challenge. In a moment of mischief Kakashi had proposed to put their stamina and ingenuity to the test. By seeing who could make the other man orgasm the most times.

Kakashi had already managed to get Gai off once with a handjob and right now Kakashi was on his way to his second climax. Gai hadn't even stopped after the first time and just kept licking over his clenching hole. Kakashi honestly didn't know if he should regret his choice or congratulate himself for it.

Gai swirled his finger around inside of the other man and carefully added a second one. Kakashi threw an arm over his eyes and tried to muffle a loud moan.

Gai must have heard it and decided to up his game by swirling his thumb over Kakashi's nub. The thrusts of two of his fingers and the thumb drawing constant circles soon proved too much for Kakashi. He slapped a hand over his mouth and moaned into his palm while waves of pleasure washed over him he gasped and waited for Gai to stop his ministrations so that he could come down from his height, but Gai never did. His fingers kept up the merciless rhythm and held Kakashi in a state of ecstasy.

Kakashi struggled to get his arms to support him so he could look at what Gai was doing and met his heated gaze. His face split into a wide grin and he winked at Kakashi. Seriously, how was Kakashi turned on by that?

"Hm, let me see how far I can take this, rival."

His thumb picked up speed and the two fingers inside began to scissor the hole open. Finally Gai removed his thumb only to slowly lower his mouth back down, holding Kakashi's gaze the entire time.

His tongue picked up the rhythm and motion of the thumb while his fingers continued to scissor and thrust. Kakashi wasn't able to break the eyecontact the entire time and was still looking deep into Gai's eyes when the man began to suck on his clit which violently catapulted Kakashi into his third orgasm. He let out a surprisingly loud scream that turned into a series of desperate moans when Gai just kept sucking.

"Ohh, oh holy- Gai, please. Enough, I- aaahhh, I can't anymore. Please give me a minute, please."

Finally hearing his rival beg satisfied Gai enough to grant his plea. With one final toecurling lick he gently removed his fingers from inside Kakashi and pressed a flurry of soft kisses all over his rival's still spasming inner thighs.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled at the sight of a completely destroyed Kakashi.

"It's your turn again, Kakashi. Unless you want to admit to your defeat."

"No, no, just give me a moment. Give me a second, I just need to-" he panted, still out of breath from having cum three times in a row.

Gai hummed and climbed up next to Kakashi. "As you wish, dearest rival."

With Gai's strong arms around him Kakashi's mind wandered to the contents of his bottom drawer and how he could even out the score after Gai's impressive lead. He turned, smiling into Gai's chest. He would find a way to have his revenge. He just needed to rest a little before teaching his rival a lesson.


End file.
